Search Party
Search Party is the thirty-third episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on February 10, 2020, and is written by FireMatch. Transcript Matchy: So we need to find out who he's working for. And I think I have an idea on how to do that. Crazy: How? Matchy: We search everywhere. Purple: Matchy that's a terrible idea. We could get lost! Matchy: Then let’s split up. Purple, go west. Crazy, go east. Squidnerd, go south. Polar, go north. And me? Uhh… I didn't exactly think this through. Polar: I could tell. Matchy: If any of you guys find anything, you are to report it back here, okay? Everyone: Okay. Matchy: Good. Now let's get searching. (Crazy bumps into a tree) Matchy: Crazy, what the hell was that? Crazy: I lost my glasses. Matchy: You don’t even wear glasses! Crazy: Oh yeah. Squidnerd: Hey I think I found something. Matchy: Lemme see. (inspects the piece of metal Squidnerd found) Interesting. It looks like… just a scrap of metal you found. Squidnerd: But it has to mean something. Matchy: I’ll keep it for now. It might come into use later. (At the Fandom building) Member 1: So, anyone bring anything interesting to tell? Member 4: I choked on a fly yesterday, Member 1: Good, good. (silence) Jasbre: Something tells me someone is coming for us. My spidey senses are tingling. Member 3: What? Jasbre: I gotta check on something real quick. (he exits the building) Member 4: What’s gotten into him. Member 2: The flu? I dunno. (Jasbre is running to hunt down the Fanonland group looking for him) Matchy: So anyway, I started mining- (he hears a sound in the bushes) Crazy: What was that? Matchy: No idea. Jasbre: (to himself) Good, they didn’t notice me. Time to set up some traps. (Jasbre sets up multiple traps, including the classic box trap, a mouse trap, and a rope trap) Jasbre: Hehehe, they’ll never get past these. Oh, there they are! (he hides) Polar: Yeah, being in that prison really scarred me- (she sees a box trap) Trap! Matchy: Trap where? Polar: Right here. I think someone is onto us! Jasbre: (to himself) Damn it! Matchy: Let’s just ignore it. (they see a mouse trap) Crazy: Oh boy, cheese! (gets his hand stuck in the mousetrap) AHHHHH! Jasbre: (snickers) At least that one worked. Matchy: Crazy, why did you do that? Crazy: Cheese. Jasbre: Come on, why can’t you guys fall for my traps?! Everyone else: Get him! Jasbre: No, wait! (they start running after him, and a wild goose- er, duck chase occurs) Matchy: Give up! Jasbre: Not a chance- (he runs into a tree just like Crazy did) Crazy: Did he just imitate me? Matchy: No idea. Jasbre: I hate you, tree… (passes out) Matchy: Let’s see what he has in his pockets. (the gang searches his pockets and find nothing) Jasbre: (waking up) Uh why are you searching my pockets? You do realize I have absolutely nothing in there, right? Crazy: o. Jasbre: Now stop trying to figure me out! Hey, what’s that metal thingy? Matchy: We have no idea, but it’s really sharp- (Jasbre takes it from them) Jasbre: Suckers. (he knocks everyone out by hitting them with the metal) (Back at the Fandom building) Jasbre: Got any 7’s? Member 4: Go fish. Member 2: Why couldn’t we play hangman instead? Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:SBFW Quest